Wolf and Raven
by DemonessRaven
Summary: Raven Roth se muda desde su ciudad natal para terminar la secundaria en Ciudad Gotica. Conoce a Richard Grayson sin saber que por las noches el patrulla la ciudad bajo la mascara de Robin¿Que pasara cuando su oscuro pasado se cruce con su nueva amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Volvi! Siii, y con un fic nuevo! Esta es una historia que comenzó por una flasheación extrañana una mañana yendo a la universidad, y la verdad es que surgió una idea mucho mas copada de la que habia pensado incialmente...y ahora no se donde meter esa pequeña escena que me bajo como una epifanía, espero lograrlo xD Bueno, para quien quiera ubicarse temporoespacialmente...olvidese jajajaja, porque esto es un UA, AU, universo alterno, whatever, el sumarry dice Semi UA porque todavía tienen poderes y demás...digamos que es un nuevo comienzo de los Teen Titans!

Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia, gracias siempre a Agus-blue que me hace de beta (L)

* * *

**Wolf ****and**** Raven**

_**P**_**or _Demoness Raven_  
**

**Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde cálida de Septiembre cuando el avión en el que venía desde Moscova aterrizó en Ciudad Gótica. El viaje ocurrió sin problema alguno, el universo había decidido dejarla en paz con sus pensamientos y su ¨ Crimen y Castigo ¨. El aeropuerto era un lugar bastante ajetreado, lleno de gente, mayormente hombres de traje, en cuyos rostros se podía leer ¨ empresario importante, no se atreva a empujarme ¨ soberbios, superados del mundo.

La gente solía decir que cuando viajabas a otro país sentías la adrenalina de la aventura, sobretodo si tu idioma natal no era el del lugar; y que esa adrenalina era más fuerte cuando te ibas a vivir allí por un tiempo largo. El momento desde que bajabas del avión hasta que lograbas salir del aeropuerto pasaba en cámara lenta, mientras que al mismo tiempo todos corrían a tu alrededor. La inquietud de saber si tomarías las calles correctas, si encontrarían problemas con tu documentación y sobre todo, siendo nuevo en Ciudad Gótica, si lograrías llegar a tu nuevo hogar con todas tus cosas, dominaban sobre todos tus otros temores. O tal vez la tristeza de dejar seres queridos atrás, recuerdos que no sabrías por cuanto tiempo se mantendrían como memorias que vagamente le hacían justicia a las originales que se encontraban allá, lejos, bien lejos. Si eras joven, y estabas por empezar un nuevo año escolar, entonces dominaba la ansiedad por saber si lograrías hacer nuevos amigos, si podrías encajar en algún grupo de los que etiquetaban y clasificaban y te marcaban para toda tu vida.

Pero este no era el caso de Raven, ya que en ese momento no sentía nada. Ni el más mínimo movimiento en su estómago ni el asomo de un pequeño nudo en la garganta amenazaron con perturbar su estado de calma mental. Tomó su valija color violeta de entre las muchas negras que había, aún no entendía como la gente seguía comprando valijas negras cuando terminaban resultando todas iguales a la vista. Salió del aeropuerto sin mayor problema y sin decir una palabra a nadie, las señalizaciones eran muy claras. Ya había anochecido y una pequeña brisa soplaba. Sintió escalofríos, pero su mente seguía lejos, mirando todo desde arriba, como en un sueño extraño.

Subió al auto que la llevaría al hotel y se dedicó a observar Ciudad Gótica ya que ella no era del tipo conversador. Aquel lugar tenía un aire viejo y gris, la gente que caminaba por las calles ocultaba cosas, hasta el niño más pequeño parecía haber visto algo que a cualquiera lo habría traumado de por vida. Pero no, la gente de Gótica estaba acostumbrada a eso, todos vivían en las sombras. ¿Por qué sentiría ansiedad por comenzar una nueva vida allí si el lugar era como una copia de Moscova, su ciudad natal? Su celular sonó y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Buenas noches Padre…estaba contemplando la ciudad…si, ya estoy llegando.-

Pagó lo justo, su padre le había enseñado que la propina era cosa de americanos, y bajó frente a las puertas de un gran edificio. El hotel era una enorme construcción de muchos pisos con ventanas de vidrio, bien empresarial, era la zona nueva de Gótica por lo que le habían comentado…nada sorprendente. Se quedaría allí por unos días, esperaba no mucho tiempo.

-¡Raven!-Una mujer de cabello negro, lacio, ojos marrones y labios rojos corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Tía Nastia…-Se escuchó el murmullo de la voz de la joven desde las profundidades del abrazo de la mujer, si bien Nastia era joven, apenas tenía treinta años, con ella se comportaba como si fuera una tía gorda de esas que estrujan tus cachetes hasta sacarles jugo.

-Hace años que no nos vemos. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido!-

-No es que tuviese mucha opción…-

-¡Vamos! No hables así, ven vamos a tu habitación, debes descansar para empezar bien tu primer día de escuela.-

-Yoohoo.-El sarcasmo de la adolescente no desanimó a la mujer, quien la arrastró de la muñeca hasta el hotel.

-¿Te has comunicado con tu padre?-

-Si, ya sabe que estoy aquí.-

-¡Perfecto!-

Por suerte Nastia se encargó de todos los trámites de la habitación, no es que fuera una tarea difícil, la mujer lo hacía parecer aún más fácil con la rapidez con la que el hombre de la recepción le hacía caso. Claro estaba el hecho de que su tía no paraba de mostrar su prominente escote y sonreír y batir las pestañas y todas esas cosas….si, mejor que se ocupara ella.

-Te conseguí la mejor habitación, la que esta reservada para Bruce Wayne.-Dijo Nastia campante, agitando el manojo dorado de llaves. Raven trató de poner cara de emoción, pero la verdad era que poco le importaba dormir en una súper cama king size o en el banco de una plaza. Sin tomarse a pecho la falta de expresión de la joven, Nastia tomó su valija y se encaminó al ascensor. Raven se permitió relajarse, esa mujer estrafalaria y confianzuda era su tía después de todo y era una de las pocas personas a las que le tenía aprecio en el mundo. Sobretodo después de la muerte de su madre…

-¿Y? ¿Viste algo de la ciudad?-

-Algo, cuando venía hacia acá.-

-¿Algún vistazo de la atracción principal?-

-¿Atracción principal?-

-¡Batman y Robin claro esta!-

-Oh, eso.-

-Cuando los veas vas a ver a que me refiero. Supongo que mi sobrina no le tendrá miedo a la noche. Amo la voz rasposa de Batman ¡Y su cuerpo no esta nada mal!-

-No parece que lo hayas conocido mientras te rescataban de un asalto.-Raven le dedicó la primer sonrisa, cómplice y entendida, pero sonrisa al fin.

-¡Ese es el humor que disfruto!-Nastia aplaudió sus manos, complacida.-Ya quisiera yo, jeje je. Y ese chico, Robin, parece ser apuesto, ya verás lo que te digo.-

Raven cerró los ojos, pensando que la mujer era un caso perdido y miró por el ventanal del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad de Ciudad Gótica.

Un hombre corría velozmente por los intrincados callejones de la ciudad. Debía llegar antes de media noche a la guarida o el jefe se enojaría mucho…y un mafioso enojado no es algo muy agradable, apreciaba a todos y cada uno de los dedos de sus manos y pies. Llevaba un mensaje muy importante, un trabajo del cual el jefe estaría muy complacido de cumplir, debía apurarse.

Dobló por aquí, saltó una reja, dobló por allá, pero por mas diestro que fuera en el arte del sigilo, no podía evitar la sensación de que alguien lo seguía. Cuando podía miraba sobre su hombro y hacia el cielo. No era estúpido, sabía muy bien lo que significaba ver una sombra de reojo en los callejones de Gótica. De todas formas continuó corriendo, ya estaba cerca…se escuchó un golpe seco y el maleante salió disparado contra la pared.

-¿Puede haber sido tan estúpido de no mirar al frente?- El hombre se incorporó de un salto y sacó su arma al escuchar una voz pero se relajó un poco al ver quien era. Le dolía todo el cuerpo mas si era uno contra uno podría llegar a salir bien parado.

-Si tan solo es el Joven Maravilla.-Se mofó el mensajero, apuntando al joven con su arma. Robin frunció el seño pero su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro, extendió su bastón de acero y se preparó para atacar. El maleante sabía que tenía que ser rápido, pero no pudo evitar el nerviosismo ante la confianza que mostraba el muchacho.

-…y sigues mirando donde no debes.-

-¿Eh?-

Otro golpe seco resonó en el callejón y el mafioso calló al suelo. Detrás de el una sombra oscura se alzaba imperiosamente sobre su cuerpo inconciente.

-Detesto que me subestimen, es este estúpido traje de colores….-

-Creí que te gustaba ese traje.-

-¡Esta bien para un niño! ¡Pero para patrullar durante la noche demasiado inútil, poco más me falta tener una diana dibujada y unas luces de neón encima! Podrías atarlo a esos caños…-

-Discutiremos eso luego, dame más cuerda.-

Unos instantes más tarde el maleante estaba atado fuertemente a unos caños en la pared, a lo lejos podían escuchar las sirenas de los autos de policía acercándose. En silencio ambos lanzaron sus ganchos hacia la terraza del edificio más próximo y se escabulleron del lugar.

-¿Ahora que? ¿Vamos a buscar la guarida?-

-No, no esta noche, a esta altura ya deben haberse dado cuenta que su mensajero nunca llegará y deben haber abandonado el lugar…además, tienes escuela mañana.-

-¡Oh, vamos! Como si te hubiese importado todas las noches que salimos a patrullar hasta ahora…-

-Ya sabes como son las cosas. Es el último año, y como mi heredero debes causar una buena impresión, sobre todo si vas a ser mi asistente.-

-Odio esas reuniones empresariales…-

-Vendrás de todas formas, además, este año va a ser interesante. Hay un empresario extranjero al cual me gustaría seguirle la pista…Volvamos a la mansión.-

No es que Richard fuera un desagradecido, pero el estaba hecho para resolver casos, no para mantener aburridas conferencias sobre una empresa la cual no planeaba dirigir, en lo posible, nunca. Aunque la idea de investigar negocios turbios dentro de dichas conferencias no estaba nada mal. Estaba por saltar al próximo techo cuando vio de reojo una sombra. Batman, quien se encontraba más adelante, no la registró. Por las dudas giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a golpear a lo que sea que estaba detrás de él pero para su sorpresa tan solo eran un cuervo. El animal chilló y salió volando, su figura perfilada en la luna llena. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino, saltando sigilosamente de techo en techo.

En la entrada de la Academia de Ciudad Gótica las limusinas formaban fila para dejar a sus respectivos pasajeros y pasajeras en la puerta. El lugar era un edificio antiguo, semejante a una catedral gótica con torrecillas adornadas con acabados puntiagudos y puertas altas. La entrada tenía varias columnas que sostenían un arco imponente adornado por dentro con pinturas de distintas deidades dedicadas a la sabiduría. La majestuosa presencia del lugar, sin embargo, no parecía impresionar a los distintos jóvenes que se bajaban de sus relucientes autos, para ellos aquel lugar era una molestia, algo más con lo que llenar sus ocupadas agendas de niños ricos.

Raven podía leer todo esto en las expresiones y en sus pensamientos y supo de inmediato que mejor fingía entender poco el idioma, no quería mezclarse con esa gente. Se creían mucho por tener dinero, dinero por el cual no habían movido un solo dedo en todas sus vidas, todo heredado, todo mal gastado. Miró con aprensión la hilera de limusinas y negó con la cabeza, esos malcriados ni siquiera podían acudir solos al colegio. Sin detenerse a perder más el tiempo allí entró al lugar, satisfecha sí con su arquitectura y diseño. Debía presentarse ante la oficina del director para que la ubicaran en una clase.

-¡Hey Dick!-

-¡Vic! Tanto tiempo. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- Richard dejó el casco de su motocicleta asegurado y se lanzó la mochila al hombro. Llegó junto a su amigo, un joven moreno de espalda ancha quien era evidentemente uno de los deportistas del colegio. Se dieron un abrazo, unas palmadas en la espalda y entraron a la Academia.

-Nada muy excitante, ayudé a mis padres en el laboratorio.-

-¿Otra vez? Pensé que ya habían dejado atrás la idea de humm…sumarte a sus experimentos…-

-Si, bueno, pero esta inteligencia no es gratuita, debo ayudarlos, son mis padres.-

-Si tú lo dices. ¿Viste a Kory y a Gar?-

-No, ya deben estar en el aula….Kory. Gar debe estar despertándose, es peor que los perezosos con los que sus padres trabajaban.-

Ambos se rieron y entraron a su salón. Escucharon un chillido y una mancha anaranjada se lanzó sobre ellos. En cuanto pudieron reaccionar se dieron cuenta que era su amiga Kory.

-¡Amigos míos! ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verlos luego del receso escolar!-

-Nosotros también nos alegramos Kory.-Dijo Víctor alegremente. La joven de cabello anaranjado se separó de ellos. Al ver que había despeinado a Richard se llevó la mano a la boca, soltó una risilla, y luego le acomodó el cabello. Dick le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a su asiento en la segunda fila. Víctor se sentó a su derecha y Kory a su izquierda. Estaban por reanudar la conversación cuando una joven de cabello rubio se acercó y con todo el descaro caracterísico de una porrista modelo se sentó en el banco de Dick, algo que al muchacho no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Dick, querido. ¿Cómo has estado?-La chica hizo caso omiso al seño fruncido del joven.

-Bien, gracias Lila Ahora, estas sentada sobre mis cosas y no me hace mucha gracia. ¿Podrías moverte?-Richard le dedicó una sonrisa matadora con la esperanza de que la chica razonara, pero Lila no se echaba para atrás cuando veía un reto. El joven era encantador, ella lo sabía, pero ella sabía que ella misma era deslumbrante, no era una cabeza hueca después de todo. Solo que su espejo era más fuerte que ella. Se inclinó sobre el joven y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

-No parece ser que te moleste.-

-Amiga Lila, Richard necesita sus cosas.-Kory se metió en el medio de la conversación con su maravillosa predisposición para tratar bien a la gente y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la porrista.

-Oh, Kory, sabes que solamente estoy jugando. No te olvides que hoy empezamos las prácticas. Hasta luego Dick.-Tirando un beso al aire y con un guiño la porrista se bajó con gracia de su asiento y se fue hacia el fondo del salón.

-No entiendo porque te juntas con esas chicas Kory, son todas unas zorras.-Susurró Víctor por lo bajo.

-Mis compañeras no son mamíferos de cuatro patas con colas suaves y mirada astuta, amigo Víctor.- Kory comentó extrañada.

-Lo único que dudaría es de sus miradas astutas.-Respondió Richard divertido.-No Kory, lo que Víctor quiere decir es que son todas unas….-

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta del salón. La clase entera hizo silencio, más por curiosidad que por respeto. Les gustaba saber quien sería la próxima victima del abuso de poder otorgado por el dinero de sus padres. Todas las miradas se fijaron en la mujer parada en la entrada, pero la profesora no dio muestras de estar sorprendida en lo mas mínimo. Su posición demostraba confianza en sí misma y en ese instante fue evidente para todos que no se tragaría nada de lo que tuvieran para lanzarle.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Mónica Rush, Srta. Rush para ustedes, y seré su profesora de Química. No voy a perder tiempo con la lista, ya tendré tiempo de conocerlos en la clase. Hoy vamos a empezar con la formula de Lewis y la teoría electrónica…-La mujer de cabello alocados había casi saltado frente al pizarrón y había comenzado a realizar dibujos extraños que nadie comprendía.- Bien ¿Qué es esto?-

Todo el curso se quedó en silencio ante semejante despliegue de actividad en una mujer de aquella edad, no entendían como podía ser que ella tuviera ese nivel de lucidez a semejante hora de la mañana. La mujer frunció el seño ante los rostros de confusión y chasqueo la lengua.

-No veo ninguna actitud positiva en este curso, parece que solo son un grupo más de malcriados, como todos los años. ¡Vamos! ¡¿Ni siquiera un ¨ ¿De que diablos me habla profesora?¨? Okey, ¿A quien tenemos en la lista? Si tanto se creen por sus nombres veamos de qué familias vienen para sentirse _tan_ orgullosos.-La profesora tenía una lengua afilada y nadie se atrevió a responder mientras ella tomaba la lista.

-Mmmm, a ver… ¡Ajá! Víctor Stone ¿Eh? Tus padres son muy buenos científicos, estas bajo la mira.-Víctor no pudo hacer más que mirar para otro lado, incomodo por la situación mas la Srta. Rush se rió y siguió leyendo la lista.

-… ¡Richard Grayson! Ah muchacho, el mismísimo heredero de Bruce Wayne. Bueno, ninguna parte de tu herencia te ayudará a pasar esta clase, te lo aseguro.-Dick frunció el seño ante la actitud de la profesora.-Ah, veo que tu promedio es sobresaliente…veremos como te va durante el año.-

Richard se movió incómodo en el asiento, esta era la primera profesora que sacaba a relucir las ¨ medallas ¨ de cada uno y los abarajaba antes de que abusaran de sus apellidos. No es que el lo hubiese hecho alguna vez, Bruce no se lo habría permitido, pero aún así no le gustaba cuando la gente lo prejuzgaba, mismo caso que con el maleante de la noche anterior.

-Kory Anders. Así que la hija de Jack esta aquí, de ti espero grandes cosas, querida, tu padre es un muy buen químico.-

-¡Oh! ¡Será encantador, profesora! ¡Estoy dispuesta a entregar mi mente ansiosa de conocimiento a sus sabias enseñanzas!- A Kory le brillaban los ojos mientras la profesora Rush asentía con la cabeza. Los demás se limitaban a mirar la escena resignados, Kory siempre había sido entusiasta, ganándose el cariño de los profesores…ahora, sus notas no eran tan buenas, pero las maravillas que lograba una cara bonita y una gran actitud en ese lugar eran increíbles. Dick y Víctor ya se imaginaban el esfuerzo que tendrían que hacer ese año para aprobar aquella materia, adiós a pasar desapercibidos.

-Bueno, perder tanto tiempo me pone mal, vamos a…-En el momento en el que la profesora giraba para escribir en el pizarrón, la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente y un joven no muy alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules se estrelló contra ella. Kory ahogó un grito y Dick y Vic se llevaron las palmas de las manos a la frente. Sí, una entrada típica de Garfield.

-Profesora lo siento pero no va a creer lo que pasó esta mañana, yo estaba listo para salir, se lo juro, pero entonces el perezoso que criaron mis padres en cautiverio apareció detrás de mí, no se como no lo vi venir, es que mi mente tarda en reaccionar por la mañana, entonces…-Garfield hablaba apresuradamente mientras le daba la mano a la profesora para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Wow, wow, ¡Take it easy! No necesito fijarme en la lista, es evidente que eres Garfield Logan, tus padres son biólogos…mmm, tal vez mi clase sea una ciencia demasiado dura para tu cerebro poco despierto.-

Garfield se encogió en su asiento avergonzado y miró hacia abajo tratando de ignorar la mirada penetrante de la profesora y las miradas de sus amigos.

-Ella tiene razón, eres una pequeña bestia.- le susurró divertido Víctor a lo que Garfield se hundió más en su asiento, apenado.

-Veo que no es el único con el cerebro poco despierto. ¿Nadie se sienta al frente? No quiero que después me vengan con que copiaron mal una configuración electrónica porque no les voy a contestar.-

-Eh… ¿Profesora?-La voz de Garfield se escuchó tímida mientras alzaba débilmente la mano.

-¿Si?-

-Cuando entré vi a una chica esperando fuera del salón.-

La profesora hizo un gesto como de quien se olvidó algo importante y salió por la puerta. Instantes después volvió a entrar y detrás de ella iba una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos amatista, vestida simplemente con unos jeans negros y una campera azul. La chica no parecía para nada nerviosa y los miraba a todos con tranquila indolencia.

-Bueno todos, presten atención, ella es Raven Roth. Raven llegó de Moscova para terminar sus estudios aquí, así que sean amables con ella y guarden sus comportamientos predatorios de adolescentes prejuiciosos. Tendrás que sentarte al frente Raven, espero que sepas apreciar mi clase desde ese punto de vista tan ventajoso.-

-De acuerdo.-Raven tomó la precaución de hacer que su forma de hablar sonara trabada y extranjera, mientras menos aparentara que entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en menos problemas se metería. Se sentó en uno de los asiento de la fila del frente y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

Richard miró a la chica nueva de hito en hito, si bien ella ni pareció registrarlo. En el momento en el que la vio entrar habría jurado que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuervo negro que había aparecido la noche anterior volvió a emerger frente a sus ojos. Pestañeó y allí estaba el aula, sus compañeros, la profesora y la chica nueva con cara de nada. Más tarde diría que todo había sido producto de la incomodidad causada por la profesora, pero no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada extraña en su mente durante toda la clase. A Raven Roth la rodeaba un aura de misterio y él sería quien lo desentrañaría se dijo, aunque le llevara todo el año escolar.

Sonó la campana del receso y todos abandonaron el salón, la profesora se había encargado de dejarles la tarea varios minutos antes, no era ninguna tonta.

-Viejo, esta clase va a ser complicada.-Garfield estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras todos caminaban hacia el buffet para comer algo.- ¡Es una locura que tengamos química durante toda la mañana! Creo que nos quieren destruir el cerebro y emplearnos como zombies para alguna empresa siniestra, de esas que oculta el gobierno…-

-Realmente tienes el cerebro de una pequeña bestia, no creo que necesiten destruirlo más de lo que está.-Víctor acotó y el y Garfield se involucraron en otra de sus peleas sin sentido.

-¡Me encantan las clases con tanta complejidad! Hay tantas cosas para aprender. ¿No lo crees así, amigo Richard?-

-…-

-¿Estas bien?-Kory preguntó preocupada ya que Dick caminaba inmerso en su mundo y cuando eso pasaba era muy difícil sacarlo de ese estado.

-¿Eh? Si, si, estoy bien, solo estaba….replanteándome varios de los conceptos que vimos hoy.-Mintió rápidamente el joven y remató con una sonrisa, borrando la preocupación del rostro de su amiga.

-¡Muy bien entonces! Después de clase podemos juntarnos a repasar todo lo aprendido hoy.-

-Hoy no voy a poder, Kory. Tengo que ayudar a Bruce con cosas de la empresa.-Dijo el joven tratando de no mostrar el desagrado que sentía por sus nuevas actividades extracurriculares.

-Oh, está bien.-Kory se mostró un poco triste pero lo superó rápidamente y se dedicó a terminar la pelea de sus amigos, no querrían perturbar el almuerzo de sus demás compañeros.

-Podríamos almorzar afuera hoy, es un día espectacular.-Comentó animadamente Garfield.

-¡Si, si! ¡Vayamos afuera!- Lo acompañó Kory en el sentimiento. Vic y Dick se miraron, Dick se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba al patio.

-Mejor disfrutemos del sol ya que en el invierno no veremos mucho su rostro.-

En cuanto la clase terminó Raven se dedicó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente y salió del salón antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo. No quería aliarse con la primera persona que le hablara, prefería observarlos a todos desde lejos a ver si tenía suerte y encontraba a alguien decente. Para evitar cualquier situación incomoda para su próximo nuevo _amigo_ y evitarse las molestias a ella misma se decidió a buscar algún lugar apartado para almorzar. Allí todos eran de familia rica, no le convenía encariñarse con nadie, siempre la vida terminaba lastimando a aquellos a los que se acercaba demasiado. Desde pequeña lo tuvo presente y años después comprendió que su vida seguiría siendo siempre igual y no podía esperar que por no estar viviendo en su ciudad su vida cambiaría radicalmente, no cuando ella sabía realmente por qué se encontraba en Ciudad Gótica.

Guardó sus libros en su casillero, sacó su almuerzo y el libro que le haría compañía esa amena hora que tenía para descansar. Paseo por los pasillos buscando un aula desierta o tal vez la biblioteca, siempre había un rincón descuidado donde nadie la vería. Claro que si entraba a la biblioteca no sacaría su almuerzo allí, no sería capaz de cometer tal herejía, nunca se arriesgaría a manchar un libro por un descuido, aunque rara vez los cometiera.

-Perfecto.-

Para su alivio encontró una puerta en un pasillo que daba a un hermoso jardín con muchos árboles, el lugar ideal para comer su almuerzo y hundirse en las laberínticas reflexiones de Dostoievski. Buscó un árbol cómodo y se decidió por un gran roble en el centro del jardín. Se sentó y saco lo que fuese que su tía Nastia le había empaquetado para ese día.

-Parece que hoy no toca almorzar.-Se dijo mientras miraba con desgano la hamburguesa fría en el Tupper. Típico. La próxima vez recordaría guardarse alguna fruta y algo más nutritivo. Sabía que debía comer algo, pero la carne mucho no le apetecía, no fría y sin nada con que pasarla. La dejó a un lado y se acomodó contra el viejo roble, dispuesta a sumergirse en su lectura. Y así lo hizo durante unos felices veinte minutos hasta que se sintió observada. Había alguien parado en frente suyo, golpeando el pie contra el suelo. Trató de ignorar a la persona pero se le hizo imposible cuando una mano tomó su libro y lo arrojó a un lado.

Dick al ser el primero en salir fue el primero en registrar la situación en el medio del jardín. Frunció el seño y se preguntó como pudo haberlo dejado pasar, era obvio que alguna situación así se daría, con lo territorial y controladora que era Lila.

-Miren, Lila está tratando de hablar con la chica nueva.-Dijo Garfield con interés, observando la escena.

-No creo que este ¨ tratando de hablar ¨, como tan amablemente lo estableciste.-Dijo Víctor, a quien, al igual que Dick, tampoco le gustaba la escena.

-¿A que te refieres, amigo Víctor? Si Lila es una persona encantadora.-Comentó Kory alegremente.

-_Eso_ no me pareció para nada encantador.-Dick se señalo con la cabeza justo cuando Lila arrojaba a un lado el libro de Raven.-Vamos.- Y comenzó a avanzar hacia el grupo de chicas bajo el roble.

-No se que haces aquí, o sea, este es nuestro lugar.-Lila le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa de arriba abajo, mientras masticaba chicle. A su alrededor tenía a su séquito de porristas que le dedicaban una mirada de ¨ O SEA ¨ a Raven.

-No entiendo.-Contestó Raven lo más trabado posible, tomando su libro con suavidad y volviéndolo a depositar en su regazo. Su mirada era fría, había tratado con gente realmente desagradable a lo largo de toda su vida y esa rubia no entraba ni en el TOP cien.

-Claro que no entiendes, si eres extrajera. No me gusta la gente como tú, ahora sal de nuestro lugar.-Lila empujó su hombro para remarcar la orden que le había dado.

-Lo que no entiendo…-Dijo Raven en un perfecto inglés. Se levantó y miró fijamente a Lila, quien tragó y retrocedió un paso. Adiós a su plan de pasar desapercibida, pero bueno, no se quedaría callada.-Es como es que tu cerebro tarda tanto en registrar que ya hay alguien más sentado aquí. Este es un espacio público, a menos de que tus padres paguen por este lugar en especial, me gustaría ver esos papeles. Tan típico de los americanos, creer que todo les pertenece.- La ira de Raven iba creciendo con cada palabra que decía. ¿Quién se creía esa para darle órdenes? Sintió que comenzaba a ver todo rojo cuando la chica, respaldada por su sequito de borregas, intentaba volver a la carga.

-Escúchame, extranjera, puedo destruir tu reputación con un chasquido de mis dedos, será mejor que dejes el lugar antes de que decidamos sacarte por la fuerza y, o sea, no te va a gustar.-

Raven estuvo a punto de mostrarle a Lila lo que era realmente sacar a alguien por la fuerza cuando escuchó unos ¨ ¡Oye! ¨ y ¨ ¡Ay! ¡Pero quien te crees! ¨ provenientes de la ronda de las porristas.

-Creo que eso no será necesario, Lila.-Dick cruzó los brazos una vez superado el círculo de porristas y miró fríamente a la líder.

-¡Oh! Dick, querido, esta insolente esta usurpando nuestro lugar, creo que entenderás que no puede atreverse a hacer algo así, onda, es su primer día aquí.-La voz de Lila sonaba como miel pero en sus ojos se veía un brillo asesino.

-Esta no es la forma de recibir a alguien en Gótica, sobretodo a alguien proveniente de Moscova, una ciudad con la que estamos en buenas relaciones. Tu padre, el encargado de las relaciones exteriores, seguramente no estaría contento con tu comportamiento, menos si no sabes si esta chica aquí es alguien importante allí. ¿No te parece?-Si bien sus palabras iban dirigidas hacia la porrista la última pregunta se la hizo a Raven. Esta pestañeó, sintiendo como su ira se desvanecía, y rearmando su barrera de indiferencia nuevamente, se apresuró a contestar.

-Me parece diplomáticamente adecuado.-Contestó simplemente, agarrando sus cosas. Así que la porrista era hija del ministro de relaciones exteriores, algo que la traía sin cuidado, no es que le importara la relación entre Moscova y Gótica después de todo. Todos se quedaron en un silencio cargado de tensión, mientra Lila se mordía el labio sin saber que responder, Dick la había desarmado completamente. De lo que estaba segura era de que Raven Roth había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-Ven con nosotros.-Dijo Dick y tomando repentinamente por la muñeca a Raven la arrastró fuera del círculo de porristas a donde lo estaban esperando sus amigos. Los otros lo miraron con cara de sorpresa, pero la mayoría intuía lo que había acontecido dentro de la ronda de porristas asesinas. Kory solo miraba todo extrañada, pero al ver a Raven sonrió, siempre dispuesta a hacer nuevos amigos.

-¡Hola amiga nueva! Mi nombre es Kory y me encantaría que intercambiáramos experiencias vividas a lo largo de nuestras vidas.-Dijo emocionada la joven. Raven no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque ya se estaba presentando uno de los muchachos.

-Mi nombre es Garfield Logan, y soy el maestro de la risa por estos lugares, estoy seguro que te encantarán mis chistes. ¡Pero cuidado! Es muy fácil enamorarse de mí.-Dijo Garfield arqueando las cejas, pero fue rápidamente silenciado por Víctor, quien le dio un costillazo para apartarlo.

-Soy Víctor Stone, me gusta tu actitud chica, esas porristas son unas zorras…no, no tu Kory.-Se apresuró al decir al ver los ojos llorosos de su amiga.-¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!-

Los tres amigos comenzaron a avanzar hacia su lugar de siempre. Dick sonrió y negó con la cabeza al ver las actitudes de sus compañeros quienes habían dado por sentado que Raven ya era uno de ellos. Al girar, sin embargo, su sonrisa se cayó al ver a Raven alejarse hacia el lado opuesto a donde iban sus amigos.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-Corrió hasta alcanzarla y se plantó frente a ella.

-Mira, la verdad es que no estoy buscando la compañía de nadie, estamos en paz, como tú dijiste _tan _diplomáticamente, no voy a denunciarlos con ninguna embajada ni nada. Así que, te dejo tranquilo con eso, pero no estoy dispuesta a compartir experiencias ni reírme de chistes por compromiso. Hasta luego.-

Raven trató de rodear a Dick, pero este le bloqueó el paso. Se mantuvieron la mirada, desafiándose, hasta que finalmente él suspiro y la desvió.

-No tienes que hacer nada de eso, sería pedir demasiado. Te entiendo, eres una persona reservada como yo. No hace falta que compartas nada ni te rías de los chistes de Garfield, nadie lo hace de todas formas. Puedes sentarte con nosotros y leer tranquilamente, nadie te obligará a hacer nada.- Dick finalmente le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

Raven lo miró detenidamente durante unos momentos. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en que ella se uniera a su grupito? No podía entender que ganaba él con eso. Lo pensó unos segundos más y llegó a la conclusión de que realmente quería seguir leyendo su libro en paz y que si se sentada rodeada de un grupo de personas era probable que ningún otro desconocido fuese a perturbar su lectura.

-De acuerdo. Pero a la mínima ¨ experiencia vivida ¨ de la cual se me pregunte, me largo.-Raven tomó la mano que le ofrecía y la sacudió firmemente.

-Richard Grayson.-

-Raven Roth.-

-Lo sé.-Dijo Dick guiñándole un ojo y sin más palabras soltó su mano y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Raven evaluó la posibilidad de irse en ese momento ya que no la estaba mirando, pero ese joven quien le había ofrecido su círculo de protección a cambio de nada la intrigaba. Nadie hacía las cosas a cambio de nada, eso le había enseñado su padre y ella lo creía religiosamente. Supuso que no perdería nada con averiguarlo, pero debía tener cuidado, debía lograr mantener la distancia.

Esa noche, mientras recapitulaba los hechos del día, Raven llegó a la conclusión de que había tenido suerte. Para tranquilidad de Dick, sus amigos habían mantenido su promesa, nadie la interrumpió en lo que quedó de la hora del almuerzo. A ninguno pareció preocuparle que la chica no hablara, la habían aceptado tal cual era.

Su tía había llevado algo para cenar y se mostró más que dispuesta a buscar algún almuerzo más apropiado para el día siguiente. Luego de algunas risas y demás (por parte de Nastia, claro esta) se fue, dejando a la joven tranquila en la habitación del hotel. Inmersa en la oscuridad de la habitación, Raven se paseó, poniéndose una capa sobre los hombros y luego de vacilar unos momentos se decidió finalmente por abrir la ventana y sentarse en el marco. La noche estaba despejada y la luna brillaba con claridad, trayendo recuerdos consigo. Sin darse cuenta empezó a entonar una melodía, mientras cantara ningún recuerdo la acosaría, por lo menos por unos momentos. Así siguió hasta que repentinamente escuchó unos pasos sobre un tejado cercano, y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Dejó de cantar y puso en alerta todos sus sentidos. Luego de unos segundos divisó finalmente al Caballero Oscuro y su fiel ayudante patrullando la noche de Gótica. Se ocultó en las sombras de la ventana y esperó hasta que estos estuvieran lejos del alcance de su vista. Balanceó su peso sobre uno lado del cuerpo, después sobre el otro y estaba a punto de saltar cuando sonó su celular.

-Padre…de acuerdo, será en una semana entonces…adiós.-

Eso había estado cerca. Dejó el celular sobre su cama y se acercó a la ventana. Tenía una semana de ventaja y debía aprovecharla, se dijo. Esta vez sin dudarlo se sentó nuevamente sobre el marco de la ventana, se impulsó y saltó hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras volaba, volvió a entonar la misma melodía de antes, una canción antigua llena de frío rencor y venganza.

* * *

Bueno, que les parece hasta ahora? Por las dudas, si alguien no se dio cuenta, Kory es Starfire, Victor es Cyborg y Garfield es BB, investigué los pasados de todos y decidí tomar lo que mas me quedaba bien a la historia y lo que no, no xD Por ejemplo, los padres de Garfield siguen vivos, y bueno, Kory es totalmente diferente, jejeje.

No se que esperan los que leyeron Breaking the Habit, espero que esta historia les guste igual o mas que la anterior, BTH fue mi primera introducción en el fandom, vamos a ver que sale ahora!

Los dejo hasta el próximo cap! Recuerden, lo que sea que quieran comentar, comenten!

Suerte! All you need is love!

Demoness Raven


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente! Cómo estan? Bueeeno, que decir, tuve un comienzo de año complicado y la universidad esta bastante pesada, pero lo lograré!

Estoy muy emocionada, hace unas semanas vino aquí a mi país Marv Wolfman, creador del grupo de los Titanes en los que se basó la serie. Fue muuuuuy genial! Tengo comics firmados por el, incluyendo un beso entre Nightwing y Raven (que no quiere decir que el sea partidario de la pareja, gente, no se emocionen...si bien el escribió esa pequeña idea que tanto nos gusta a todos, jejeje)

Quería agradecer a todos los reviews que me llegaron, algunos que no tienen cuenta y no les puedo contestar, y a aquellos que me siguieron en _Breaking The Habit_, espero que este fic este a la altura de sus espectativas! Espero poder actualizar seguido, pero no lo prometo. Lo que si, será como BTH, el final llegará tarde pero seguro!

* * *

**Wolf ****and**** Raven**

**Capítulo 2**

La luz pálida del sol se colaba por entre las rendijas de la persiana aquel sábado a la mañana, tentando a la conciencia de Raven a emerger de las profundidades del inconciente. Lentamente las imágenes de tierras lejanas e universos en creación (o destrucción) comenzaron a mezclarse con los recuerdos de la realidad. Pasó por su mente ese breve momento en el que pensó que llegaba tarde a la Academia, hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta de que era fin de semana y respiró relajada. Finalmente abrió los ojos y pestañeo. Le gustaba mucho dormir, no por pereza, sino porque sus sueños siempre estaban llenos de historias interesantes, su imaginación la sorprendía noche tras noche y, a diferencia del común de la gente, ella se los acordaba perfectamente. A veces se preguntaba si no sería capaz de viajar a aquellos mundos, dejar su realidad atrás…

-No seas ingenua…-se dijo, como cada mañana, a veces en voz alta, otras para sus adentros. Se desperezó y miró la hora. Ocho treinta de la mañana. Resignada, sabiendo que no podría volverse a dormir, se levantó de la cama y entró al baño. Luego de dos semanas seguía en la habitación lujosa del hotel donde se había alojado la noche en la que había llegado a Gótica. El baño era enorme, del tamaño de la habitación, tenía un gran jacuzzi y hasta una pequeña heladera al lado para guardar tragos. Raven se desvistió rápidamente y en lugar de abrir el grifo más bajo encendió la ducha. Cuanto lujo innecesario, se dijo, seguramente su padre nunca gastaría su dinero en algo tan banal como un jacuzzi.

Habían pasado dos semanas ya de su llegada a Gótica, una de la llegada de su padre, sin embargo, él no había dado señales de querer verla. La llamaba todas las noches a la misma hora, decía poco y colgaba antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo. La habitación del hotel estaba paga y siempre tenía comida allí, pero nada más. No es que tuviese gastos excesivos, no era muy apegada a los objetos, el libro que estaba leyendo en el avión se lo había comprado especialmente para el viaje. En Moscova quedaban algunas bibliotecas, todas eran públicas obviamente, los libros viejos y gastados de pasar por tantas manos. Nadie compraba libros….pero ya casi nadie pensaba en leer, todos alienados por la cultura nueva que venía de América del Norte. La decadencia se notaba con más fuerza allí, donde contrastaba con las viejas costumbres, cada vez menos gente trabajaba pensando en ganar lo justo y necesario, la mayoría de las veces trataban de sacar provecho. Su padre luchaba contra esa nueva epidemia cultural día a día….o eso era lo que él decía.

Dejando un lado las reflexiones y decidiendo disfrutar de la aparente libertad que le había sido otorgada cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla, lista para empezar el día.

-¿Qué día voy a empezar si no se ni a donde ir?-Se dijo con sarcasmo mirando a su alrededor. Aun era muy temprano para que las bibliotecas, librerías y casas de música abrieran y su tarea estaba toda hecha. Usualmente su padre la obligaba a seguir una agenda ocupada hasta los sábados y domingos, y generalmente comenzaba ese día saliendo a correr. Supuso que no tenía razón alguna para romper esa costumbre, y era el primer día con clima aceptable de las últimas dos semanas, un pequeño descanso de los vientos de otoño, era como si éste se hubiera acordado de repente que la temperatura debía bajar y el clima solo había empeorado. O tal vez era el sentimiento que serpenteaba por las calles de Gótica, todo parecía sombrío aún en el día más soleado.

Salió del hotel a paso controlado, dejando atrás la zona nueva de la ciudad, llena de rascacielos con grandes ventanas de vidrio, todas oficinas u hoteles importantes.

-¨ Cuanta falsedad, eso no es Gótica…_esto _es Gótica ¨-Pensó al entras a la parte vieja de la ciudad, donde las calles se hacían cada vez más angostas, algunas casas destruidas, algunos bares oscuros, escaleras que llevaban a callejones sin salida, arcos de ladrillo de estructura dudosa. Siguió corriendo, atenta a los sonidos que la rodeaban, aprendió muy rápido como era esa zona de noche, y de día cambiaba poco, pero tendría un punto de vista distinto recorriéndola desde tierra. Además, era un alivio no tener que preocuparse por esquivar a Batman y Robin, extrañamente el Joven Maravilla era que el siempre estaba cerca de descubrirla, pero hasta ese momento no la había visto realmente y esperaba que siguiera siendo así. No podía comprender que era lo que tratan de hacer aquellas dos figuras misteriosas, qué era lo que buscaban a cambio de desarmar bandas de asesinos y mafiosos, la mayoría de la ciudad vivía de aquellos negocios. ¨ No te engañes, los comprendes muy bien, _demasiado…_¨. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió volver al hotel a desayunar, quería tratar de pasar un día sin pensar porqué se encontraba allí, después de todo, ni ella estaba segura.

Al regresar pasó por una parte de la ciudad que estaba entre la zona vieja y la zona nueva, donde había varios negocios, entre ellos una librería de la que emanaba ese olor tan característico a libro desgastado. Raven tomó nota de donde se encontraba el lugar, que estaba comenzando a abrir y se fue al hotel a ducharse y desayunar, con la idea de regresar. Una hora más tarde se encontró nuevamente allí, abriendo la puerta que rechinaba, anunciando su entrada.

-¿Buenos días?-Dijo hacia nadie en particular, el lugar parecía estar desierto. La librería era del tipo de las que le gustaban, muchas estanterías, libros desordenados, casi todos usados. Perfecto para ponerse a buscar algún tesoro. Sintió detrás de si una presencia mas de todas formas eso no evitó que casi saltara al techo cuando el dueño de la tienda la saludo.

-Buenos días, jovencita. ¿Buscas algo en particular?-El dueño era un anciano alto, de barba blanca, bastante larga para la moda. Tenía una mirada amable y al mismo tiempo un porte respetable. No es que Raven confiase en cualquiera, pero pudo ver que tendría una mañana tranquila, pues el hombre no era un clásico vendedor de esos que no la dejaría en paz hasta que se fuera del lugar con una bolsa en las manos.

-No, creo que no, solo quiero mirar un poco.-

-Ah, veo que te llamó la atención el maravilloso olor del conocimiento, muy bien. Entonces mira tranquila, querida, yo estaré detrás, catalogando unos libros, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamar.-

-Muchas gracias señor…-

-Charles, cualquier cosa, llámame por mi nombre.-Sin decir más, el anciano volvió a la parte de atrás del negocio.

Raven arqueo una ceja, extrañada de conocer a un vendedor tan amable en aquella ciudad, todos los que había visto hasta el momento tenían en sus ojos un brillo de desconfianza, y por lo que había visto durante las noches de reconocimiento, no los culpaba. Sus pensamientos luego se desviaron hacia los libros, preguntándose para qué se gastaba Charles en catalogarlos cuando luego los expondría en tal desorden. Que el anciano tuviese un orden en su caos le inspiró confianza de que allí encontraría algo interesante. Algunos momentos habían pasado cuando fijo su vista en un ejemplar cubierto de polvo, el título en ruso apenas se leía, pero le bastó para ubicar el libro en su memoria y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_Una niña de unos seis años esperaba pacientemente en su cama a su madre para que le leyera un cuento, como solía hacer todas las noches. Su padre la había sacado por primera vez de la mansión aquel día y la había llevado a recorrer la ciudad. ¡Era hermosa! Pero su madre no había ido con ellos, tenía miedo de que estuviera enferma o algo así…Raven respiró aliviada al ver a su madre entrar a la habitación._

_-¡Mami! ¡Viniste!-_

_-Si Raven ¿Por qué no iba a venir?-Preguntó la madre, sentándose al lado de su hija en la cama y acariciando su cabello. Arella era una mujer alta, de cabello negro, ondulado y una hermosura distante. Su mirada era seria, pero en sus ojos se notaba el cariño que tenía por su querida hija. _

_-No lo sé…siempre nos acompañas cuando salimos con papá.-Dijo la niña haciendo un puchero, pero nada en serio, ella amaba tanto a su madre como a su padre, no podía estar enojada con ellos durante mucho tiempo.- ¿Mami?-Se fijó bien en el rostro de Arella y vio que sus ojos estaban colorados y grandes ojeras colgaban de ellos. En aquel momento no comprendió muy bien que era lo que significaba aquello, pero años más tarde lo comprendió muy bien, para su profundo pesar._

_-Perdón hija, estoy un poco distraída…tengo que hablar con tu padre... ¿Por qué no tratas de leer un poco tú sola mientras yo hago eso? Volveré luego.-Sin darle tiempo a responder besó la frente de su niña y abandonó la habitación…esa fue la última vez que Raven habló con su madre._

Richard se desperezó en su silla, frente a su computadora. Realmente odiaba tener que mirar los números de la compañía, pero Bruce había sido muy claro al respecto, si iba a empezar a participar en Empresas Wayne debía tener en claro su economía. Realmente iba a ser un año agitado, a la tarde debía encontrarse con Kory para empezar a estudiar química antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sí, el padre de ella era químico, pero estaba todo el día trabajando, además de sus experimentos dirigía la empresa Anders, dedicada a la venta de químicos e insumos. Jack Ander pasaba poco tiempo con su hija pero la adoraba como si fuera el aire que respiraba. Sin embargo, la joven parecía ser más apta para los deportes que las ciencias, para pesar de Jack, quien mucha paciencia para enseñar no tenía. Dick se preocupaba por su amiga realmente, pero empezó a pensar en cancelar la cita de la tarde pues tenía que seguir leyendo cosas para la empresa. Sería mejor si lo meditaba tomando un desayuno de media mañana.

-Amo Richard, su café esta allí en la mesada. ¿Le apetece algo para comer?-

-Algunos huevos revueltos estarían bien Alfred.-No era necesario si quiera mencionarlo, Alfred ya los tenía casi listos.

-Cómo guste amo… ¡Amo Bruce! Que sorpresa verlo en la cocina, pensé que dormiría hasta más tarde después de lo de anoche, debe dejar que las heridas cierren.-

-Mi cuerpo seguirá sanando mientras este vivo, Alfred, no te preocupes por mí.-Bruce entró a la cocina de la mansión Wayne envuelto en su bata, por debajo se podían ver unos vendajes que cubrían su pecho. Le dedicó una mirada a Dick que silenciosamente preguntaba por sus heridas, a lo que el joven se encogió de hombros, indicando que no eran nada fuera de lo normal. Luego se sentó junto a su protegido mientras Alfred le servía otra taza de café.

-Se están volviendo un poco más sanguinarios. ¿No te parece?-Comentó Richard como quien no quiere la cosa mientras comía del plato que le alcanzó Alfred.

-Si…están inquietos, las alianzas se están rearmando, el núcleo se esta desplazando, no estoy tan seguro de que Sionis sea el que controla todo…necesito que vayas a buscar una información a lo de Charles.-

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy un poco atrasado con los papeles de la empresa.-

-Es parte de tu aprendizaje poder manejar todo, debo irme. Te espero a la noche para la cena de caridad.-

-Pero no p…-

-Debes venir.-Sin darle tiempo a reclamar Bruce abandonó la cocina, dejando a Richard refunfuñando en su silla.

-¿No decía hace unos mese que deseaba que el amo Bruce lo tuviera más en cuenta, que ya no era un niño, amo Richard?-

-Si bueno, pero tengo una vida también…-suspiró resignado-no tengo alternativa. Probablemente almuerce afuera Alfred. ¡No me esperes con comida!-

Dick salió disparado en su moto hacía Gótica, tantas veces había hecho ese camino que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, aunque su sentido común le impedía probarlo. Mientras viajaba por las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo, dejó a su mente divagar hasta que esta llegó a un misterio que lo intrigaba desde hacía dos semanas: Raven. La chica era extrañamente silenciosa, pero él sabía que no tenía algún problema de autismo o con el idioma. Sus respuestas en clase eran siempre concisas y acertadas, pero nunca hablaba más de lo necesario. La única muestra de interés por comunicar lo que pasaba por su mente fuera de clase había ocurrido el primer día, enfrentando a Lila. Luego de eso, Dick pensó que la joven empezaría a aprovechar la protección (le gustaba llamar así en su mente a su rescate altruista, realmente no le deseaba a nadie estar bajo el odio de Lila) que su grupo le había otorgado, que comenzaría a ¨ marcar su territorio ¨, pero la joven se limitaba a leer en silencio en los recreos, sentada donde fuera que ellos se sentasen. Al principio los cuatro habían tratado de entablar conversación, los primeros en desistir fueron él y Victor, no podían decir que la entendían, pero podían comprender que no quisiera hablar, quién sabe como había sido su vida en Moscova. Ambos muchachos no habían tenido una vida fácil, el asesinato de tus padres y ser adoptado luego por el Caballero Oscuro; o que tus progenitores te utilizaran para experimentar no eran moneda corriente, ni siquiera entre los jóvenes de Gótica. Dick presentía un pasado parecido en la mirada nostálgica de la joven. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ello, necesitaba desentrañar esa historia, pero sabía que si mostraba que se quería acercar a ella abiertamente, Raven solo se alejaría. Eso era un comienzo, por lo menos sabía que no debía apabullarla, como lo hacían Kory y Garfield. Kory no podía evitarlo, una vez que habían decidido que ella se encontraba dentro del grupo insistía en tratarla como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, incluso intentó arrastrarla a hacer compras, insistiendo que ahora que había otra chica podían compartir momentos. Raven se limitó a contestar ¨ No, gracias por la invitación.¨ y se escabulló antes de que la pelirroja pudiera exhortar. Gar no podía prescindir de coquetear con Raven y bromear, parecía que su verborragia había aumentado garrafalmente y el silencio de la joven extrajera lo único que hacía era aumentar cada vez más esa actitud. Así era como Garfield manejaba las cosas, no entendía como alguien podía pasar tanto tiempo en silencio. El silencio era bueno, pero en exceso podía llegar a ser contraproducente y autodestructivo y era necesaria una fortaleza mental o un objetivo claro para no sucumbir bajo el peso de la propia conciencia.

-…Maldición, me pasé.-Por suerte no estaba con Bruce, no era normal en él pasarse manejando del lugar donde debía llegar. Tomando un pasadizo por un callejón angosto, en vez de tomar la calle, volvió hacia atrás y estacionó la moto frente a la librería de Charles. Bruce recurría a Charles cuando necesitaba información que no podía conseguir, generalmente relacionada con asuntos exteriores, el anciano tenía muchos contactos y había viajado prácticamente por todo el mundo. Siempre tenía una sensación extraña al entrar al lugar, un escalofrío recorría su espalda cada vez que abría la puerta, pero se pasaba rápidamente al hablar con el dueño del lugar. Esta vez, sin embargo, la sensación perduró aún mientras hablaba con él.

-Charles ¿Cómo esta todo?-

-Ah, Richard, me alegro de verte por aquí. ¿Necesitas algo?-En anciano había emergido de la trastienda al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-No yo, sino Bruce, me envió a buscar una información que…-

-Saluda a esta jovencita tan encantadora Richard, nunca esta demás saludar a los otros clientes, aunque no se su nombre.-Charles lo miró por arriba de los anteojos y luego desvió la mirada hacia una esquina del local. Richard se sobresaltó cuando el anciano le indicó que había alguien allí, habría jurado que no había nadie más cuando entró. Al girar vio a una joven que se refregaba los ojos rápidamente con el dorso de la mano y cuando esta giró no pudo evitar exclamar su sorpresa al reconocer a Raven.

-¡Raven!-

-Buenos días Richard, no me había fijado que eras tú.-Los ojos de la chica no traicionaban sus emociones, pero el estaba casi convencido de que momentos atrás estaba llorando.

-Es un lindo acento el que tienes querida, por ahí puedas ser de más ayuda para Richard de lo que fui yo, Moscova es una ciudad muy intrigante.-

Dick miró sorprendido al anciano, Bruce no le había dicho sobre que era la información que había ido a buscar y tan concentrado estaba en sus quehaceres que ni se había preocupado en preguntar.

Raven, por otro lado, miraba sorprendida al anciano, ya que siempre había pensado que su inglés era perfecto y no traicionaba su verdadera nacionalidad. El anciano se limitó a reírse por lo bajo, dedicándole una mirada divertida.

-No te preocupes, hay que ser un experto en idiomas para darse cuenta, yo mismo he estado en Moscova viviendo un tiempo, pero si no fuera por eso, casi no habría forma de darse cuenta. Se nota a veces en las erres, por si quieres tenerlo en cuenta…además, el libro que tienes en tus manos ayuda a mi conclusión. ¿Vas a llevarlo?-

Raven dejó rápidamente el libro en la estantería antes de que Dick pudiese leer el título o reconocer el idioma en el que estaba escrito.

-No, lo siento, no puedo llevarlo.-

-…mmm, esta bien, no te preocupes, cuando puedas hacerlo no dudes en venir a buscarlo, no se irá a ningún lado.-En anciano le guiñó un ojo.-Bueno jóvenes, tengo que seguir trabajando, si no les molesta, me voy para atrás.-Charles volvió a desaparecer por la puerta de la trastienda. Raven le dedicó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¨ ¿Eh…? ¡Vamos! ¡Se esta yendo!¨ ¡Espera, Raven!-Dick se apresuró a alcanzarla del lado de afuera de la puerta. La joven simplemente le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, esperando a que hablara. Estaba confundido, Charles no tenía la información que Bruce le había pedido y él no sabía exactamente que es lo que estaba buscando. Algo había mencionado el anciano sobre Moscova, y casualmente esa era la ciudad natal de Raven, según tenía entendido. Ahora el problema estaba en cómo hacer para que ella le confiara una información que ni el sabía cual era.

-¨…_Hay un empresario extranjero al cual me gustaría seguirle la pista…_¨-La voz de Bruce resonó en su cabeza repentinamente, y se acordó que esa misma noche iban a una cena de caridad con varios empresarios de otros países, entre ellos uno nuevo que justamente venía de Moscova. No habían podido conseguir mucha información ya que era una ciudad muy cerrada y podía decirse que no estaba en buenos términos con América luego de que esta fuera una de las culpables de la caída económica de toda esa nación europea. No se sabía abiertamente, claro esta, pero siendo protegido de Bruce él tenía la ventaja de la información real sobre muchos asuntos. Por otro lado esta era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de conocer mejor a Raven, no se había olvidado de lo que había creído ver, ella estaba llorando.

-Yo…quería sabre si podrías responderme algunas dudas sobre tu ciudad natal.-Improvisó rápidamente y la miró expectante, como si hubiese hecho una pregunta específica que necesitaba una respuesta elaborada.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber?-Raven levantó la otra ceja, tratando de comprender que es lo que quería saber Richard en verdad. No podía irse así como si nada, sentía que le debía algo por haber saltado en su defensa el primer día de clases, no acostumbraba deberle nada a nadie. Pero por otro lado estaba casi segura de que la había visto derramar algunas lágrimas, era una tonta, no tendría que haberse desarmado tan fácil en un lugar público.

-Solo algunas cosas, pero será mejor si nos sentamos a tomar algo mientras tanto.-

-Pero no puedo…no traigo dinero encima.-

-No te preocupes. ¡Yo te invito!-

-No, no puedo aceptarlo, si quieres en la Academia…-

-No, no, en la Academia hay mucha gente, no te preocupes…tómalo como que me estas devolviendo el favor por sacarte a Lila de encima.-

-Podría haberlo hecho yo misma.-Por un momento se olvidó de que Richard le estaba tratando de invitar un café y lo miró desafiante. El levantó ambas manos y arqueó las cejas, pero no dudó en responder.

-Lo sé…pero no parecía que fuese a terminar demasiado bien, no creo que te hubiese gustado la confrontación…una pérdida de tiempo por algo tan estúpido. ¿No te parece?-

Si bien aquel día Raven estaba más que dispuesta en iniciar una discusión con Lila, realmente no le gustaban las peleas y procuró mantener el perfil bajo durante los días que siguieron. Se había dejado llevar demasiado aquella vez, pero no podía evitarlo, la gente que se creía superior solo por poseer un poco más de dinero que el resto la sacaban de sus casillas. Richard debió haber percibido como ella evitaba a Lila, no es que lo hiciera evidente, pero realmente no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-Aunque tengas razón, realmente no tengo dinero encima.-Se aferró a esa excusa, la cual no era tan solo eso, realmente no le gustaba que las cosas le cayeran del cielo, no se sentía bien con los regalos, le gustaba trabajar para ganar las cosas.

-Te digo que te invito yo, es tu forma de retribuirme por lo de Lila.-

-No veo como eso pone el marcador igual entre nosotros…-

-Entonces otro día me invitas a tomar algo y estamos parejos.-Le dijo Dick, tomándola nuevamente de la muñeca como aquel primer día y llevándola por las calles de la zona comercial.

Raven se dejó arrastrar por segunda vez, pensando mientras tanto por qué se dejaba hacer. Decidió concluir que realmente no tenía forma de escaparse de aquella situación, y que si ellos la habían aceptado en su grupo no iba a poderse quedar callada toda su vida. Eso no quería decir que iba a confiar en ellos plenamente…eso sería una desgracia para ella y, más importante, para ellos. No quería arruinar la vida de nadie más, nunca más.

Avanzaron en silencio hacia el oeste de la ciudad, bordeando el río Sprang hasta que llegaron a los límites de este, donde se convertía en el río Gotham y entraron a un pequeño bar llamado Blackbird. El dueño saludó a Dick con la familiaridad con la que se saluda a un cliente regular y los llevó a un cubículo alejado de los demás clientes. Dick no mostró sorpresa alguna por este trato diferencial y Raven supuso que esas eran las ventajosas costumbres de un heredero millonario.

-Pide lo que gustes.-

-Tomaré un té de hierbas.-

-¿Estás segura? Mira que ya es la hora del almuerzo, yo quiero un café doble y una porción del pie del día. En serio, pide lo que gustes.-Le dedicó una sonrisa relajada, tratando de hacer que se sintiera cómoda. Raven, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

-Solo tomaré el té, gracias.-Luego de tomar sus órdenes el dueño los dejó solos.

Richard frunció el ceño para sus adentros, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era arriesgado. Podía notar la incomodidad de la joven ante la situación y se preguntó si solo era cuestión del dinero. Charles usualmente regalaba libros cuando veía que una persona tenía una conexión con ellos, y él estaba seguro que el anciano también había notado la reacción de Raven mientras sostenía el libro. A pesar de esto, le dijo que el libro la esperaría hasta que ella pudiera ir a buscarlo, seguramente era algo relacionado con las costumbres de su país natal. De todas formas había algo que no encajaba, la Academia era un lugar para gente con dinero. ¿Cómo hacía ella para poder asistir?

-Disculpa mi pregunta, no quiero que te sientas mal pero… ¿Cómo es que no tienes dinero encima? Es solo curiosidad.-

-Está bien, en serio, podemos hablar de lo que querías hablar sin que tengas que pagarme el té.-Dick atajó la mano de Raven al tiempo que ella la levantaba para hacerle una seña al dueño. La sostuvo sobre la mesa unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de la extraña posición en la que se encontraba y la soltó. En ese momento, oportunamente, llegó un mozo con el té, el café y el pie. Una vez que se quedaron solos nuevamente Richard se apresuró a excusarse, pasando una mano por su nuca.

-Lo siento, es que me causó curiosidad el hecho de que estés en la Academia…sabes que tipo de gente va a ese lugar.-

Raven lo miró unos instantes y finalmente suspiró. Realmente el joven tenía suerte, estuvo a punto de pararse e irse de allí sino fuera porque el mozo llegó con la bandeja. Ignoró el hecho de que él, en teoría, pertenecía a _ese tipo de gente_, si bien tenía que reconocer que no parecía ser tan orgulloso como los demás niños ricos. Suspiró nuevamente mientras ponía el saquito de té en la taza y vertía el agua caliente; y finalmente le contestó.

-Si _debes_ saber, mi dinero esta manejado por el estado de Moscova. Ellos me pagan el hotel con las comidas, la Academia y ni un centavo más, deben asegurarse de que mi herencia dure hasta que acabe mis estudios.-

Dick suspiró aliviado, no por el contenido de la respuesta en sí, sino porque ella no se había parado y abandonado el lugar. La curiosidad mató al gato decían y en este caso la relación había estado a punto de morir como el felino. ¨ _¿Qué relación?_¨ se preguntó, mientras le ponía azúcar al café. Le gustaba la actitud tranquila pero segura de la joven, aunque podía deducir que esa tranquilidad estaba calculada a cada segundo, ocultando algo dentro. Por otro lado podía entender porqué Gar no paraba de insinuar comentarios sobre Raven, la joven tenía una belleza extraña, intrigante. Largo cabello negro, piel pálida, un rostro con rasgos finos, y pestañas que ocultaban bajo ellas unos ojos extravagantes, color amatista. Se golpeó mentalmente para frenar el análisis físico de la chica antes de seguir bajando y pensó realmente en cómo se estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento. Más allá de la incomodidad del primer momento, sabía que había hecho lo correcto en llevarla a ese lugar, alejado de la gente, si bien casi lo arruinaba todo con la primera pregunta, parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a hablar esta vez, al no estar expuesta a los demás.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-Preguntó Raven, frenando los pensamientos del joven. Casi podía escuchar su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora, estudiándola. Mientras esperaba que él formulara su pregunta, aprovechó ella misma para estudiarlo. Cabello negro hacia atrás, el cual insistía en revelarse a pesar del gel, ojos azules astutos que en el fondo mostraban una sinceridad y tormento poco característico de alguien tan joven. Pocas veces había visto una mirada así y reconoció algo de sus propios ojos en los de él. A veces le resultaba raro poder descifrar con tanta certeza a la gente, casi como si pudiera sentir sus emociones. Había en ellos bondad también, una bondad a la que no estaba acostumbrada, la bondad que lo impulsó a ayudarla ese primer día sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra, a invitarle el té y preocuparse por cómo se mantenía en ese lugar (además de curiosidad). Más no pudo extraer de lo que veía porque Richard finalmente se decidió a hablar, haciéndole una pregunta que la sorprendió.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Qué sabes sobre Kirill Volkov?-

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el cap por ahora...los dejo porque mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir a la uni. Ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc etc, me dejan un review. Y si quieren ver la img firmada por Wolfman de la que les hablé, en mi perfil voy a poner mi cuenta de tumblr, pueden buscarla alli!

Espero escribir rápido para que no se pierdan con la trama, haré mi mayo esfuerzo!

_Take a sad song and make it better!_

Demoness Raven


	3. Chapter 3

Hola holaaaa, siii, estoy viva! Perdón, ya saben, estudio, facultad, etc etc. Trataré de actualizar más seguido, lo prometoooo! **Tengo una invitación para hacerles! Hay un nuevo foro de DC en castellano para rolear una historia desde cero, estan buscando gente! Yo ya estoy allí como Raven, hay un Nightwing pero nos faltan Titanes. La historia todavía no comenzó, así que estan a tiempo! la dirección es infinitecrisis . el - foro . net (saquen los espacios). Los espero!**

Bueno, ahora si, los dejo con la historia!

* * *

**Wolf and Raven**

**Capítulo 3**

-Me preguntaba… ¿Qué sabes sobre Kirill Volkov?-

Raven tomó un sorbo de té y lo miró extrañada. Luego de unos momentos su cara pasó a iluminarse, como si llegara a una conclusión y chasqueó la lengua.

-Claro…debí suponerlo, como heredero de Bruce Wayne es normal que estés dentro de los negocios familiares.-

-¨_ Es rápida_ ¨ La verdad es que no estoy seguro de qué es lo que quiere saber Bruce, solo sé que es un empresario de Moscova que es nuevo en los círculos internacionales y que esta aquí en Gótica.-

-Es un empresario y político de Moscova, aboga por la economía local y protege la historia de un pueblo atacado por la economía global, pero parece que esta vez decidió abrirse.-

-Pero ¿Sabes que clase de negocio realiza? ¿Cuál era su fortaleza en Moscova? ¿Era transparente?-

-Lo siento, mi madre era americana y en Moscova son muy cerrados con los asuntos internos…mi dinero proviene de la herencia de mi madre, todo ganado aquí cuando era periodista.-La joven negó con la cabeza, otorgándole la información que le venía al cerebro en ese momento, la cual finalizó tomando otro sorbo de té. Pudo ver como la expresión del joven pasaba de ser expectante a una de desilusión, ella también habría puesto la misma cara ya que lo que le había dicho era de poca utilidad. Lamentó no haberle podido ser más útil, pero eso era todo.

-Esta bien, de todas formas, si Charles no pudo conseguir lo que sea que Bruce quería tal vez es porque no existe…-Le dedicó una sonrisa de costado, Charles tenía razón, había algo en su forma de hablar, en su voz, que se notaba cuando pronunciaba las erre. Raven tenía una voz suave, delicada al oído, era extraño escucharla hablar tanto, pero para nada perturbador. Cortó un pedazo de pastel con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca, relajado ahora que finalmente podía entablar una conversación normal con la joven.

-Entonces… ¿Es complicado el asunto de tu herencia?-

-No sé si es complicado, esas son las reglas del Estado.-Contestó ella con tono ligero, aceptando las como eran.

-¿Cómo es Moscova?-

Raven pasó media hora relatando distintos aspectos de su ciudad, desde el clima hasta la gente. Era un tema seguro para tratar con Richard mientras intentaba comprenderlo un poco más. Realmente no era como pensó que serían todos los jóvenes de su edad, parecía prestar real atención a sus palabras, tratando de captar cada una y apreciando y poniendo empeño en imaginar las descripciones que ella le otorgaba, siempre dispuesto a preguntar más. Era un investigador nato. Al terminar ese pensamiento una alarma resonó en su mente, la primera de muchas que escucharía en el futuro.

Dick realmente estaba disfrutando ese tiempo que estaba pasando con aquella chica tan intrigante. Aún tenía muchas más preguntas. ¿Por qué conociendo tanto su ciudad natal había decidido venir a vivir a otro continente, a una ciudad tan parecida pero distinta a la vez? Podía decir que era una persona muy reflexiva y en su vocabulario podía notar la pasión por la lectura, pero la lectura profunda, de esa que se asimila y enriquece a una persona. Al cambiar de posición rozó el tenedor con la mano y recordó su porción de pie, agarró el tenedor, partió otro trozo y en el momento en el que lo levantaba en el aire se fijó en que los ojos de ella seguían sus movimientos, específicamente, _el pastel_.

-Podemos ordenar otro si quieres.-

-¿Eh?...ah, no, no te molestes.-Por primera vez vio algo que nunca pensó que iba a ver en el rostro de aquella joven, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo imperceptible.

-Vamos, ya pasamos la hora del almuerzo, estoy seguro de que tienes hambre.-

-Pero no quiero abusar…-

-Ten…-Dick evaluó unos segundos y estuvo a punto de llevar el tenedor a la boca de Raven pero lo pensó dos veces. Por alguna razón sentía que no podía hacer eso con aquella joven, no es que fuera inocente, todo lo contrario, había algo de ella que imponía respeto. Además, era la primera que no mostraba interés en él abiertamente, sentía que de alguna forma debía ganarse su amistad y coqueteando con ella no sería la indicada. Entonces posó el tenedor en el plato, lo giró y se lo acercó.

-Pero es tu almuerzo.-

-No voy a volver a agarrar ese tenedor hasta que no comas aunque sea un poco.-La joven suspiró pero le hizo caso. La verdad era que se estaba muriendo de hambre, sin embargo no quería que se notara, así que cada movimiento que realizaba era medido, _demasiado_ tal vez, ya que Richard lo notó y se sonrió.

-Sabes….podrías conseguir un trabajo.-

-¿Tan ansioso estás porque te devuelva tu dinero?-Él se asustó por unos momentos, pensando que Raven había tomado a mal sus palabras nuevamente, pero luego captó cierto brillo en sus ojos, reconoció el sarcasmo en su voz y vio parte de la sonrisa camuflada detrás de la taza de té.

-No, no, para nada, mientras tanto no me molesta seguir invitándote cafés.-Mentalmente deseó golpearse por haber dicho eso, pero como si el universo lo hubiese escuchado sintió repentinamente como un peso caía de repente sobre sus hombros y un par de brazos lo estrujaban.

-¡Richard!-

-¨ _¡Kory! Había olvidado que debía encontrarme con ella…menos mal que quedé en este lugar. _¨ ¡Kory! ¡Me asustaste!-

-Lo siento Richard… ¡Oh! Raven, que agradable sorpresa.-La pelirroja sonrió, a pesar de la estoicidad de su nueva amiga.

-Buenas tardes.-Se limitó a decir Raven, tomando luego lo último que quedaba de su té. La alegría constante de Kory la molestaba un poco, además de esa capacidad de confiar en todos. En el fondo la verdad era que le envidiaba la inocencia que poseía, lamentablemente ella había visto cosas que se la habían arrebatado a una edad muy temprana por lo que no podía vivir inmersa en la feliz ignorancia juvenil.

-¿También estás aquí para que Richard te ilumine con sus conocimientos de química?-Kory tomó asiento al lado de Dick y sacó sus cosas de la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

-No…-Raven no pudo contener una mueca irónica ante la emoción de la joven, parecía que le estaba presentando a un maestro iluminado de la vida. Dick se encogió de hombros al ver la expresión de la chica y esta se limitó a devolverle el gesto.

-Sobre lo que dije del café…-

-No te preocupes, después de todo podría seguir tu consejo y conseguir un trabajo. Ahora debo irme a ver a mi tía.-

-¿Tu tía?-

-Si…ella se encarga de mi mientras viva aquí-Dick notó cierto sarcasmo y le dio la impresión de que en realidad era Raven la que se encargaba de ella misma y por lo que había podido ver hasta el momento no lo sorprendía para nada.

-Amiga Raven ¿Estás segura que no puedes quedarte?-Preguntó Kory esperanzada, ilusamente creyendo que podría convencer a la joven extranjera.

-No, lo siento, gracias por el té.-Inclinó la cabeza a forma de saludo y salió del lugar, pensando realmente en ir a visitar a su tía Nastia y hablar sobre conseguir un trabajo.

Richard suspiró al ver que su tarde con Raven había concluido, pero no se iba con las manos vacías. Con respecto a ese tal Kirill Volkov no había hecho ningún avance, pero con Raven era otro tema. La joven tenía convicciones fuertes, firme en no aceptar sus ofertas hasta que él le diera un argumento válido. Había demostrado carácter al enfrentarlo con algunos comentarios, la actitud que había aflorado el primer día de clase aún se encontraba dentro de ella, no había sido una simple reacción hacia un entorno desconocido. Raven parecía conocer a la gente muy bien. O por lo menos a la gente que traía algo entre manos.

Raven observó con una ceja alzada el cartel que colgaba sobre su cabeza. El bar se llamaba _Devil's Dance__, _nombretallado y pintado sobre una tabla de madera que debía tener másaire que madera de los años que llevaba encima. No había ventanas, tan solo una puerta de madera negra y a sus lados paredes de ladrillos. Miró a su alrededor y decidió que no estaba tan convencida de estar más segura afuera que dentro del lugar, a pesar de que era de Nastia. Al abrir la puerta comprobó que sus suposiciones eran acertadas, el lugar era un antro oscuro con clientela dudosa. Pequeñas mesas de madera igual de vieja que la del cartel de la entrada cubrían la mayoría del lugar, salvo por un pequeño escenario donde una mujer con poca ropa y muchas curvas danzaba al ritmo de las vibraciones de una guitarra eléctrica. A pesar de que había poco espacio entre las sillas los clientes se la arreglaban para estar lo más separados de la mesa siguiente, todos con las cabezas gachas hablando en susurros. Entre el humo de cigarrillo y la luz baja era difícil distinguir las caras que la miraban, un silencio tenso cayó sobre la joven. Cómo estaba acostumbrada a lugares así, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en forma de saludo a nadie en particular y se dirigió a la barra.

-¿Y quien eres _tú_?-Un hombre la tomó del brazo y la quiso atraer hacía su cuerpo, confundiéndola con una de las _mozas_ que trabajaba allí o tal vez no.

-Nadie de _tu_ interés.-Rápida, le asestó un codazo en la boca del estómago y se desembarazó de su brazo. El hombre gimió y cayó al piso, sus compañeros se levantaron rápidamente.

-…maldita perra…-el hombre gimió nuevamente mientras sus amigos lo miraban divertidos. Raven retrocedió unos pasos, mirando hacia su alrededor, las otras mesas la miraban pero nadie pretendía levantarse a ayudarla, eso lo daba por sentado.

-Parece que le gusta la acción a la pequeña.-Comentó uno de los hombres, frotándose las manos y mirándola libidinosamente. Realmente odiaba pelear, pero su padre había insistido en que ella aprendiera y había pocas veces en las que agradecía saber hacerlo, esta era una de esas veces. Sin embargo, antes de que los hombres dieran otro paso, se escuchó una voz alegre desde la barra.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! Dejen a esa chica en paz, que es mi sobrina, además, están dejando de lado a las pobres muchachas.-Nastia le hizo una seña a una de las mozas y esta llevó una bandeja con whisky para los hombres, quienes la miraron complacidos y se sentaron, palmeando en la espalda al hombre que había sido golpeado y continuando la conversación que habían interrumpido. El golpeado seguía dedicándole una mirada asesina a Raven, pero no dijo nada más.

-Perdona por eso, con este humo no puedo ver bien quien entra al principio.-Nastia le sonrió desde detrás de la barra mientras Raven tomaba asiento y miraba la cantidad de bebidas en los estantes de atrás, muchas prohibidas en varias ciudades, incluyendo Gótica.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Dijo la mujer señalando justamente una de esas bebidas de procedencia dudosa. Raven arqueó una ceja.

-¿No tienes algo más…hogareño?-

-¡Ah, entonces será un vodka! No voy a preguntar si lo puedes aguantar, de seguro tu padre se hizo cargo de que si.-

-No tienes idea…-Raven se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomó un gran trago, su garganta ardió mas ni una mueca traicionó su rostro.

-¿Te gusta mi pequeño bar?-La tía sonrió, apoyando sus codos en la barra.-No parece, pero realmente rinde mucho-

-Es bastante acogedor, la clientela muy amable.-La joven sonrió de costado y tomó otro sorbo de su Vodka, su mirada perdida. Nastia se rió descaradamente, amaba el humor sucinto y ácido de su sobrina.

-Entonces, Raven querida. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Necesito un empleo.-Terminó su vaso y se lo alcanzó a Nastia, haciéndole un gesto para que le sirviera más. La mujer ni lo dudó y pero arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Pero, pensé que tu padre se ocupaba de tu dinero…-

-Solo lo suficiente como para que viva, y está pensando en sacarme del hotel y llevarme a vivir con él…aunque ya no me reconozca como su hija.-Su voz no se quebró ni por un instante y su gesto no cambió, aun cuando Nastia dejó caer la botella al piso de la sorpresa y la miraba ahora con un atisbo de pena en los ojos. Raven sintió la rabia crecer dentro de ella al ver ese sentimiento en los ojos de la mujer, pero se controló, ya que todo el bar se había quedado en silencio y miraban hacia la barra, alertados por el ruido del vidrio al romperse contra el suelo. Luego de unos momentos retornaron cada uno a su asunto y Nastia se agachó para limpiar el desastre, haciendo un puchero por haber desperdiciado tan buena botella de Vodka.

-Me quiere en sus garras y yo no quiero tener nada más que ver con él…nunca más.-

Ambas jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos momentos, hasta que Nastia sonrió una sonrisa orgullosa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien Raven, puedes trabajar para mí.-

-… ¡¿Qué? No, no me mal entiendas…no quiero ser una…-Raven se apresuró a señalar a una de las jóvenes con poca ropa que servían la mesa.

-¿Una qué?... ¡Ah! ¡Tú piensas que son prostitutas! Ojojojo…no querida, no obligaría a nadie a trabajar de eso. Solo las que lo desean lo hacen, y tampoco las detengo, no soy quien para manejar la vida de nadie.-

-¿Quién querría trabajar de eso?-Preguntó Raven con tono despectivo, dedicándole una mirada fría.

-No me mires así, y tú ya conoces el ambiente, sabes que por dinero hay gente que haría cualquier cosa. Aquí en Gótica también hay gente bastante podrida. Además, mucha clientela viene a buscar información y algunas de las chicas son muy buenas para eso. Recuerda, todo el mundo aquí tiene dobles intenciones.-

-Todo el mundo en _todos lados_ tiene dobles intenciones.-

-Exactamente.-

Raven se volvió a quedar en silencio, pensando sobre lo que acababan de hablar. Todas las personas actúan por conveniencia, todos tienen un objetivo detrás de cada acción que realizan, en ese mundo era necesario ser egoísta para sobrevivir. Aquella tarde, mientras hablaba con Richard, recordó esa mirada llena de bondad que le había dedicado el joven. Había algo que no cuajaba en ello, no podía comprender por qué el joven tenía tanto interés en ella. No era tonta, estaba consciente de cómo funcionaban las mentes de los hombres, pero Dick no había hecho ningún avance ni había dado ningún signo de estar interesado en ella de esa forma. Su curiosidad iba más allá, ella sabía que él no podía dejar de observarla…luego de pensarlo un poco, decidió que todavía podía darle el beneficio de la duda, debía estar alerta…

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?-

-Salí a correr a la mañana por la zona vieja de la ciudad…-

-¡Oh!-Nastia soltó un silbido.- Si que tienes agallas niña, la parte más pintoresca, a su oscuridad le debo mi clientela, ah, corrupta Ciudad Gótica, gracias.-Sonrió cual gato de Cheshire y la miró expectante.

-Encontré una librería interesante.-

-La de Charles, sin duda. Ese hombre es un amor.-

-Es muy amable, si.-Asintió Raven.-Luego fui a tomar un café con Richard…-Encogió los hombros a escuchar el chillido y se arrepintió en ese instante de haber dicho eso.

-¿Qué Richard, Richard Grayson? ¡Que tonta! ¿Cuál otro si no?-

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque es el joven más codiciado de todo Gótica! ¡Por eso! Heredero de Bruce Wayne, cerebrito, deportista, esta como para…-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí.-Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se calmara.-Me invitó él el té, no tengo dinero encima. Por eso quiero empezar a trabajar.-

-Querida, aprovecha que ese joven te echó el ojo, deja que te invite lo que sea, créeme que las cuentas de Wayne no lo sentirían aunque te comprara media joyería.-

-No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.-Apoyó su vaso con fuerza en la barra, cortando el tema allí.- Hablando de otra cosa. ¿Sabes de algún lugar con baja renta? La semana que viene ya debo abandonar el hotel.-

-Así que tu padre va en serio, o todo o nada.-

-Siempre ha sido así él.-

-No creo que el sueldo que te pague alcance para que puedas alquilar algo decente…pero te puedo ofrecer la habitación que hay aquí arriba.-Ante la mueca de la joven, Nastia se apresuró a tranquilizarla-No es como el bar ¡No te asustes! Viví en ella durante muchos años, aunque pequeña, es bastante acogedora. Una chica tiene que tener estilo. ¿Por qué no subes y duermes allí una noche? Si te gusta, mañana podemos pasar a retirar tus cosas del hotel.-

Raven lo pensó durante unos momentos y finalmente decidió que no tenía nada que perder. Se levantó de su asiento y miró hacia todos lados buscando una escalera, pero arqueó una ceja al no verla por ningún lado. Nastia se sonrió y presionó un botón debajo de la barra. Detrás de ella, la estantería con las botellas se desplazó hacia adelante y se movió hacia un costado luego, dejando ver unas escaleras que subían.

-No te preocupes, además del botón hay que insertar una llave, es bastante privada.-

-¿…Estás segura que no traficas drogas?-

-Jajaja, querida, esas están en el depósito de abajo, pero no son mías, ya sabes, yo solo les rento el lugar.-

Decidió no ponerse a evaluar si era verdad lo que decía Nastia o no y se encaminó hacia su merecido descanso. Claro está que todavía debía hacer su guardia nocturna, no traía su capa llevaría su capa consigo, así que tendría que tener más cuidado. No quería que Batman y Robin la descubriesen, no por el momento. Antes de subir, escuchó la voz de Nastia, mas no se giró ni se dignó a contestar.

-Raven, recuerda…pase lo que pase, siempre serás hija de tu padre.-

* * *

Parece que el Boy Wonder se esta interesando en Raven de a poco, por otro lado, Raven parece estarse desligando de su misteriosa familia, que pasará? No se lo pierdan!

Demoness Raven


End file.
